


Night in the Snow

by Inked_Stars



Series: Ender in the Snow [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Stars/pseuds/Inked_Stars
Summary: Ranboo sits and thinks about what he has done.
Series: Ender in the Snow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124474
Kudos: 123





	Night in the Snow

He sat in his shelter, the arctic wind nipping at his face.

He flicked the specks of snow away, hissing slightly as the frozen water melted and burnt his skin. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for the place to stay, it's just that he wished Phil and Techno has chosen a warmer place to stay, one with less water constantly around.

He dismissed the thought almost as soon as it surfaced. He should be grateful for the home they had given him, even if it was after they blew his last one up.

Their laughs still rang in his ears as he watched the tnt fall.

He doesn't think he will ever forget it. He wishes he could forget it, like everything else that had ever mattered to him. Gone, caught on a breeze and ripped from mind, like the pages of his book. 

He gazed over the frozen landscape, watching wistfully as the animals moved freely in the snow. He knew if he stepped into it he would not step back out of it without severe bodily damage.

He curled up tighter on his bed, watching as his rabbit hopped around its pen. He hoped they were happy, that he had taken them in, brought them into his home.

He had done for them the one thing he always wished someone else had done for him; given him a home.

He stared across the icy sea towards Techno's house, the windows casting a warm light over the snow, making the cabin seem welcoming.

It's now that he was unwelcome, he just, didn't want to impose himself onto them.

He knew that they had only offered him a home because they felt sorry for him.

Who didn't, he was the weird half-enderman with no moral backbone, that couldn't remember anything to save his life. Even he felt sorry for himself.

He lay down on his bed, resisting the urge to cry, he knew it would only hurt himself more. 

The enderman in his boat gave a small vwoop of anxiety.

He warbled back, something reassuring in the language that he grew up with, but was long dead to those he surrounded himself with. He never understood the complex system of human communication, the mere sharing of their emotions was enough for endermen, why couldn't it be enough for humans.

Why wasn't he enough?

He keened, low and long, telling his elder his worries. They warbled back, reassuring him in a low, comforting croon.

He looked back across the snow,letting a single tear roll down his cheek, burning his skin along the way.

He ignored the feeling of his flesh burning and warping beneath the salty water.

He didn't care, he could barely feel the pain underneath the mind crushing numbness that had invaded his bones. It weighed him down more than the cold did, freezing his blood in his veins, causing the already cold ender hybrid to become even more sluggish.

He moved under his covers, pulling the thin sheet up to his chin.

It did little to aid his warmth. Maybe the lack of walls was a mistake in the middle of the arctic.

He got back up, moving to his comfort room, grabbing a block of grass as he went, he held it, the grass comforting to him as he breathed its earthy smell in.

His chest began to feel tight, the back of his throat feeling cold as he struggled to breathe air in, chest constricting more with each breath. It felt like a vice around his chest, the metal gripping his ribs and sticking.

He watched as the grass crumbled between his claws, them extending as he became more stressed, he panicked, small vwooping noises echoing at the back of his throat.

He breathed faster, the grass gathered in small clumps around his feet as he gripped his head, disturbing his crown as it tilted dangerously on his head.

He breathed as the tears tracked down his cheeks, leaving burn marks in their trail.

He sobbed into the remainder of his grass, clutching it desperately to his chest.

He felt like there was no one left for him,he hadn't chosen sides in favour of the people, and they had chosen their sides over him.

He couldn't feel betrayed, he had technically betrayed them all, leaving them and moving between his friends, never confirming his allegiance to anyone.

The voice whispered in his ear, reminding him of every way he had failed them.

And he sat and listened.


End file.
